Złote miato - miasto zapomnianych
Opowieść Część 1 * Khrisaniar siedział na czarnym tronie zwieńczonym pięcioma posągami smoków, czterech Rogopysków i jednego Koronogłowa, zwanego też królewskim. Siedział i myślał. Zastanawiał się nad sensem bytu. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że taki stan rzeczy - pokój i szczęście, nie może trwać wiecznie. Pewnego dnia będzie musiał nastąpić przewrót. W komnacie panowała nienaruszona cisza. Było tak cicho, że aż głośno. Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwał głuchy dźwięk dochodzący z drugiego końca komnaty, około 50 metrów na wprost od tronu Khrisaniara. Był to dźwięk kołatki uderzającej o 5 metrowe drzwi. Mógł nawet przestraszyć, ale tutaj, w podziemnym mieście Atranium, świecie umarłych było wiele innych poważniejszych powodów do trwogi. Zanim Khrisaniar zdążył powiedzieć "wejść" drzwi otworzyły się. Do komnaty oświetlanej niezbyt wielką ilością kryształów Sha'ska wdarło się światło, które oślepiło Khrisaniara. - Cóż za nietakt! - Powiedział, niby do siebie, ale na głos, budzącym trwogę tonem. "Coś" wdarło się do komnaty i zatrzasnęło za sobą drzwi. Nie widać było zarysu sylwetki postaci. Wyglądało jak jak coś w rodzaju obłoku. "Obłok" pędził z zawrotną prędkością w stronę tronu, na którym siedział Khrisaniar gasząc za sobą kryształy Sha'ska. Z każdym metrem zdawał się zwiększać, aż w końcu niczym burza piaskowa na pustyni A'nel uderzająca w mury miasta Kirunii, tak chmura uderzyła w Khrisaniara. Nie sprawiło to mu żadnego bólu - nie dlatego, że był praktycznie niezniszczalny, ale dlatego, że ta burza była niematerialna. Khrisaniara zadziwił tylko jeden fakt. Niematerialna. Immaterium. Tylko dwie istoty w tym wszechświecie potrafiły okiełznać tę potęgę. On i Wielki duch. Wielki duch dlatego, że jest wszechpotężny, a on dlatego, że został mianowany władcą świata umarłych, a podstawą tego świata jest właśnie immaterium. Kim, lub czym była(jest) ta istota, i skąd pochodzi? Zszedł z tronu i rozejrzał się po komnacie. W pewnej chwili zatrzymał swój wzrok. Za tronem formowała się sylwetka postaci. Wyglądało to jakby obłok immaterium resublimował w coś co wyglądało jak szkarłatny kamień. Jednak jeden obiekt nie pojawił się z immaterium. znajdował się na szczycie sylwetki, w miejscu gdzie powinna znajdować się twarz. Była to maska. Niewątpliwie maska mocy. Khrisaniar spostrzegł, że maska ta straciła początkowy wygląd; pierwotna część została zniekształcona, zakuta w zbroję wyglądającą jak hełm legionisty i zwieńczona szkarłatnymi rogami. Powoli ukształtowała się cała postać. Gigant przewyższał go o trzy metry. Teraz widać było, że całe jego(jej?) ciało przerzedło ten sam proces co maska. Spod lasu szkarłatnych kolców i płyt pancerza błyszczała czarna zbroja. Wokół postaci tańczyły języki immaterium. Kiedy proces dobiegł końca, w komnacie zapanowała na nowo przeraźliwa cisza. Khrisaniara zaniepokoiła cała sytuacja, choć respekt czuł jedynie przed Wielkim duchem. Stali tak w bezruchu przez około minutę patrząc sobie w oczy. Wzrok Khrisaniara był pełen niepewności, zaś wzrok istoty nie wykazywał żadnych uczuć. Ten stan "nieważkości" pierwszy przerwał Khrisaniar; - Jak udało ci się okiełzać immaterium? Kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz. Jako władca tego świata żądam odpowiedzi. - powiedział stanowczo. - Ponieważ immaterium należy do mnie. - Odpowiedział gigant głosem brzmiącym jak sztorm, jak zderzenie gór, jak grzmot, jak uderzenie dzwonu. Wyraźnym, donośnym, głębokim a zarazem pełnym stanowczości i grozy. Dźwięk jego słów zatrząsł komnatą tak, że z sufitu posypał się pył - Jestem wszystkim i niczym. Jestem zewsząd i znikąd. - Zażądałem konkretnej odpowiedzi a nie wiersza-zagadki. Pytam po raz wtóry - kim jesteś? - Ciężko odpowiedzieć na bezsensowne pytanie. - odparła istota tym razem aroganckim tonem - znamy się przecież bardzo dobrze. - Powiedział gigant i złożył swe dłonie na masce. Ta rozbłysła księżycowym światłem i zgasła. Po czym zdjął ją ukazując swoje prawdziwe oblicze. - To... nie, nie to nie jest możliwe... - powiedział szeptem Khrisaniar. Część 2 * I'kke siedział w gondoli płynącej rzeką duchów w kierunku pałacu Wielkiego ducha. Nie był to zbyt często uczęszczany trakt, ponieważ do pałacu można było wejść tylko wtedy, gdy chciał tego stwórca i tylko wtedy, gdy było to twoim przeznaczeniem. A skro on, arcy prorok I'kke zobaczył w swej wizji to co zobaczył, a gondola czekała już na niego w porcie dzielnicy lodu i kierowała się dokładnie w kierunku pałacu, nie mógł to być przypadek. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że gondola nie miała sternika. Ale w Tirezjum zwykłe rzeczy nie są na porządku dziennym. Najwyraźniej wielki duch już go oczekiwał. I'kke, zwykle wyciszony, ułożony i spokojny, teraz nie mógł pozbyć się chaosu w swej głowie. "Dlaczego tylko ja TO widziałem? A tak właściwie, co TO było? Czy wielki duch też TO widział, i czy wie co TO było? Czy jestem tylko przypadkiem, osobą trzecią, czy to przeznaczenie? Wielki duch będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na pytania które mu zadam... o ile zdołam coś powiedzieć przytłoczony jego majestatem. Cóż, nie tylko jego. Miasto Tirezjum to nie jest zwykłe miejsce, ale Pałac - to dopiero dziwne miejsce. Nie chodzi mi o konstrukcję, tylko o to co skrywają jego mury. Ci, którzy tam byli i wrócili nie tracąc zmysłów mówili, że miejsce te na wpół znajduje się w zaświatach. Ale w pałacu gościli głównie wojownicy i artyści, rzadziej myśliciele(ponieważ wielki duch wiedział wszystko), a obydwie te grupy charakteryzują się zbyt mocno rozwiniętą wyobraźnią i talentem do ubarwiania ich historii." I chociaż to co zobaczył I'kke wyglądało jak absurdalne arcydzieło literackie, wiedział że nie było tworem wyobraźni. Mimo że nigdy jako prorok nie myślał "w prost" był absolutnie pewien, że TO co zobaczył, było czymś zupełnie innym, czymś co nie pochodziło z tego świata, lub - co bardziej prawdopodobne - nie z tej rzeczywistości. Gdy minął dwa posągi aniołów wskazujące drogę do pałacu, za horyzontem ujrzał posąg stwórcy na szczycie kopuły, zwieńczającej pałac. Najpierw poczuł ulgę a potem znużenie, bo chociaż płynął dość szybko(ok 30 km/h), wiedział, że jeszcze co najmniej dwie godziny drogi. Rozejrzał się po mieście. Wszędzie krzątali się aterianie, ale nie było w tym chaosu, wręcz przeciwnie - ład i spokój. Gdzieniegdzie przechodził jakiś ateryjczyk, głównie powietrza, bo płynął teraz przez te właśnie dzielnicę. Nagle spostrzegł A'shisa, ateryjczyka powietrza. W swej wizji widział, że dostanie się do pół finału tegorocznego Turnieju Ateryjskiego, ale powstrzymał się przed tym, aby mu to powiedzieć. Spojrzał przed siebie. Statua wielkiego ducha na dachu pałacu cały czas zdawała się oddalać. Wiedział że jeszcze kawał drogi. Wiedział też, że mógłby wznieść się w górę i sam tam polecieć. Zajęło by to mu może kwadrans, ale nie spał tej nocy przez swoje wizje, i był zbyt zmęczony. Postanowił zdrzemnąć się w gondoli, bo skoro prowadziła ją moc stwórcy nic mu nie groziło. "Tak, z pewnością, teraz to widzę" - pomyślał, bo ujrzał wizję siebie samego przed pałacem za 2 godziny. Całego i zdrowego. Spokojny odpłynął w niebyt. "Czy TO co widziałem ma jakieś większe znaczenie? Czy wpłynie TO w jakiś sposób na naszą rzeczywistość? Czy doprowadzi do rozłamu naszego pokoju?" - myślał, ponieważ zdawało mu się, że właśnie to widzi teraz(chociaż jakby przez mgłę) w swojej wizji... Część 3 * - Przybyłem tutaj by cię czegoś nauczyć. - Przemówił gigant stanowczym głosem - I pierwszą lekcją będzie to, abyś zapamiętał, że wszystko jest możliwe. Wystarczy myśleć w sposób odwrotny do adekwatnego twierdzenia egzystencji poza wzorem. - Co to za brednie?! - Odezwał się oburzony Khrisaniar - Kim jesteś i... i czemu wyglądasz tak jak ja?! Olbrzym nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. U niego, ten wyraz twarzy przyprawiał o gęsią skórkę. - Nie. - szepnął Khrisaniar. - Tak. - Odparł gigant - Teraz rozumiesz? - Przecież to niemożliwe! - Czy już zapomniałeś co mówiłem "tobie" na pierwszej lekcji? Czy powinienem powiedieć... "sobie"? - Ale skoro to możliwe to jak? Dlaczego? - Lekcja numer dwa. Nigdy nie pytaj i nie mów "Dlaczego"? Sam szukaj odpowiedzi. Co więcej, zapamiętaj sobie, że znasz odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Musisz je sobie tylko przypominać we właściwych momentach. We właściwej chwili. - Dobrze to może mi wytłumaczysz o co w tym chodzi? - Ty, to ja. Ja to ty. My to jedno. Co więcej, w przyszłości to my będziemy stanowić wszystko. Khrisaniar. Imię znaczące tak mało w tej rzeczywistości. Żyjesz ciągle w cieniu Wielkiego ducha. Jak myślisz dlaczego częściej jesteśmy tu nazywani DRUGĄ potęgą? Wielki duch stworzył nas jako pierwszego, ale zaraz po sobie. - To nie prawda. Wielki duch istniał zawsze. Nikt go nie tworzył. Niezgłębiona jest jego mądrość. - Powiedział spokojnie Khrisaniar. - Wiesz też, że wielki duch tworzył świat w parach. Ogień i wodę. Ziemię i powietrze. Światło i mrok. - To oczywiste. Sam byłem tego świadkiem. - Tak! - Zaśmiał się ponuro gigant. - Wytłumacz mi proszę więc dlaczego ty nie miałeś pary? Na to pytanie Khrisaniar nie znał odpowiedzi. - Oświecę cię. Ponieważ wielki duch stworzył sobie nas do pary. Jesteśmy jego dokładnym przeciwieństwem. Jeszcze jaśniej? - Powiedział arogancko, gdy zobaczył zagubienie na twarzy Khrisaniara - Proszę bardzo. Na pewno wiesz co jest wyryte na tronie wielkiego ducha. - Oczywiście - Odpowiedział Khrisaniar - Jest tam napis "Rainsarihk". Oznacza to pierwotne dobro. - Słusznie, ale tylko ja teraz wiem, że tak na prawdę jego imię. W przyszłości będą o tym wiedzieć wszyscy, ale nikt nie będzie o tym pamiętał. Ale teraz - wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i napisał palcem w powietrzu "Rainsarihk". Wyraźnie widać było litery, gdyż po jego palcu zostawał ognisty ślad. - "Rainsarihk" to imię wielkiego ducha. Oznacza pierwotne dobro, a my to jego dokładne przeciwieństwo - wykonał szybki ruch ręką i litery zaczęły się ruszać. Ostania litera przeleciała na początek, a pozostałe ustawiły się w ten sam sposób. Przed oczami obojga wisiał w powietrzu ognisty napis "Khrisaniar" - Dokładne przeciwieństwo. - podkreślił gigant. Khrisaniar przeczytał w myślach jeszcze dwa razy jedno i drugie słowo, zaczynając najpierw od pierwszej, a następnie o ostatniej litery - "Rainsarihk czytane od tyłu to Khrisaniar!" - pomyślał. - Dokładne przeciwieństwo powtórzył gigant. Khrisaniar oznacza pierwotne zło...